


Любовник птиц и цветов

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Стоящий за его спиной Алва, склоняется, положив подбородок на макушку Ричарда, и тихо, глухо смеется.





	Любовник птиц и цветов

У игры нет названия и нет правил. По крайней мере, их нет для Ричарда. Все обговорено без него, все решено без него, ему остается только заглядывать в чужие лица в немой мольбе, и ждать подсказок. Но даже тогда никто не спешит придти ему на помощь.

Катари улыбается отстраненной застывшей улыбкой, не испуганной, но насквозь искусственной. За ней прячется что-то блеклое и грустное.  
Алва не улыбается, и кажется, это дается ему с огромным усилием. Ричард уверен, что смешон для него, но есть нечто неочевидное в болезненно изломленных бровях, что заставляет подозревать большее.

— Зачем вы? — неуверенно сопротивляется он, но чужие пальцы касаются губ и требуют помолчать. Вторая рука расстегивает колет; стоящий за его спиной Алва, склоняется, положив подбородок на макушку Ричарда, и тихо, глухо смеется.

Катарина смотрит на них, неподвижно замершая на краю кушетки. Смотрит на обнаженные ключицы Ричарда, нежно обласканные длинными пальцами, и одним только этим вызывает неумолимый, невыносимый стыд. Ричард жмурится и закусывает губы. Под сомкнутыми веками плывет розовое марево.  
Когда пальцы снова касаются его губ, обводя контур и растирая их шершавой подушечкой указательного, Ричард притворно соглашается. Чтобы потом угрожающе стиснуть зубы, не больно, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы его перестали терзать.

Теперь смеется уже Катарина, легко, мелодично, а Алва вздыхает над его макушкой, горячий и непонятный.  
Правила все-таки должны быть, просто Ричарду никто не собирается их рассказывать.

— Не мучайте его, — просит Катарина. — Дикон, иди ко мне.  
Лицо ее светится каким-то непривычным горьким удовольствием, словно слабое солнце, пробивающееся сквозь мягкие ватные облака.

Ричард оборачивается, что бросить вопросительный взгляд, но Алва и так уже отпускает его, делая шаг назад — понятнее некуда. И он поднимается, чтобы подойти к Катари и сесть рядом с ней.  
— Посмотри, — просит она. И Ричард смотрит на Алву, ничуть не понимая, что в конце концов должен увидеть. Тот похож на хищника, забавы ради выпустившего добычу из пасти, но готового вновь прижать ее к земле стремительным прыжком, как только она попытается бежать. Прищуренные его глаза кажутся почти злыми.

— Ох, Рокэ, — вздыхает Катарина, хотя и сейчас ее голос звучит с тем же неожиданным спокойствием. Без привычного надлома. — Посмотрите на меня. На меня, не на него... Меня вы все равно ненавидите уже давно, а он тут совершенно ни при чем...

— Ваше Величество говорит глупости, но выглядит достаточно мило, чтоб остальные пропускали их мимо ушей, — сухо комментирует Алва, отворачиваясь к окну. Не пригвожденный больше к месту этим испытующим взглядом, Ричард с недоумением рассматривает резкий профиль и длинные темные ресницы. Смотрящий в сторону, Алва не кажется уже опасным хищником — просто человек, очень красивый, очень усталый, при свете особенно хорошо видны тени, залегшие у глаз.

— Дикон, — зовет Катарина, и он поворачивается к ней, как тянутся северные цветы к самому слабому солнечному свету. Впервые так близко, и можно, не таясь, рассматривать нежные розовые губы, почти прозрачную кожу, изгиб шеи, не скрытый шарфом или шалью.  
Рука Катари пахнет нежно и тонко, как надломленные стебли нарциссов, когда он касается запястья губами. Ее губы на вкус как горький жасмин. Она сама подается навстречу, когда Ричард нерешительно замирает в своем движении к солнечному свету.

— У вас потрясающий дар затягивать все до бесконечности, юноша, — неприязненно произносит Алва, вдруг оказавшийся рядом с ними. Ричард не возражает. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы сдержать жалобный изумленный звук, когда его подхватывают под колени, стремительно разворачивая.

Теперь его затылок лежит на коленях Катарины, и ее улыбающееся лицо видится в новом ракурсе. Оборки платья, маленькая высокая грудь в пене кружев, завиток пепельных волос.

Пальцы Алвы гладят лодыжку Ричарда, неторопливо, но настойчиво стягивая с ноги белоснежный чулок.  
«Это нечестно», — хочет сказать Ричард. Все это действительно нечестно. Они двое смотрят на него, такого раскрытого, а сами не позволяют ему ничего узнать. Даже его мучительное возбуждение сейчас очевидно обоим, а он не понимает, в какой момент, его оставят, утомившись игрой.

— Монсеньор, — просит он о чем-то. Голос выходит хриплым, но совсем жалобным.  
Алва кидает короткий нечитаемый взгляд в ответ. Он-то не выставлен так напоказ, его собственное желание надежно скрыто коленями Ричарда.

— Перестаньте, — просит Катарина.  
«Нет, — мысленно просит Ричард, — нет, пусть он продолжит». Алва продолжает, запускает горячую ладонь под рубаху, размашисто, шершаво гладит живот, словно они настолько не предназначены друг для друга, что даже прикосновение к влажной коже не может стать глянцево-гладким.  
Эта же ладонь спускается ниже, мягко обхватывая уже затвердевший член сквозь ткань, прижимает его к телу, обводит по контуру большим пальцем, безжалостно обрисовывая все, что еще могла бы скрыть одежда.

Пальцы Катарины рассеянно ласкают его скулу, словно никак не умея подхватить и стереть с кожи ресницу или пятнышко чернил. Ричард слабо пытается поцеловать эту руку, сухо тычась губами в ладонь и запястье.  
Но останавливается, когда пальцы Алвы замирают, выталкивая его из томительного оцепенения.

Это слишком похоже на ревность, чтобы быть хоть чем-то другим.  
Но он ведь начал все сам, только он, сам втянул в это Ричарда и Катари.

Мелькает нелепая мысль одеться и уйти, наконец оставляя их наедине, но руки Катарины обвивают его плечи, удерживая на месте, и из этих слабых объятий невозможно вырваться.  
— Что я должен? — слабо выговаривает он, продолжая снизу вверх вглядываться в ее лицо, такое безупречно красивое. Алва не ответит, так, может быть, хоть она?

— То, чего сам захочешь, Дикон, — улыбается она.  
Никто не улыбался ему так. Никто не говорил, что он может сделать то, чего хотел бы сам. Это ложь, в самом деле, это страшная ложь, Ричард знает, что не имеет ни малейшего права на то, что сейчас происходит, что он делает нечто непозволительное. Но нежный взгляд Катари разрешает ему, и это важнее всего, важнее годами вбиваемых правил, важнее его беспорядочных мыслей.

Он теперь не видит Алву, отделенный от него водопадом волос склонившейся Катари. Не видит, но находит наощупь его руку. Неуверенно ласкает горячие пальцы, и тут же испуганно выпускает их.

Он не должен делать то, что делает.  
Он понятия не имеет, что должен делать вообще-то, но в груди тоскливо свербит чувство гадливости к себе. Все-таки предал то, во что так долго верил. Все-таки...  
Ричард пытается вспомнить, что именно он предал, оформить туманные образы в слова — не выходит.

Единственное, что твердо проговорено тысячу раз, что мучает уже не первый день — он не должен был привязываться к врагу отца, не должен был видеть на его лице эту усталость, переплетать свои пальцы с его пальцами в немой просьбе о снисходительности.  
Он не должен был принимать все то, что ему так щедро предложили.

Но он хотел.  
Боги, как он хотел.

Почему это не мучает никого другого?

— Прошу вас, — шепчет Ричард в лицо Катарины, но обращается уже не к ней. Чужая ладонь, настойчиво и бесстыдно направляемая его руками, пробирается под ткань, накрывая член почти целиком. Кончики пальцев касаются основания, а головка упирается в запястье, пачкая его влагой.

— О чем же, позвольте узнать? — равнодушно уточняет Алва. Катарина отстраняется, выпуская Ричарда из объятий, а потом и вовсе подталкивает его сесть, осторожно выворачиваясь из-под его тела и ретируясь к окну.

От горькой обиды ощутимо вспыхивают щеки. Почему так? Чего они двое хотят?

Алва подхватывает его, вертит легко, как уже сделал это раньше, словно Ричард весит не больше дворового кота, которого можно таскать за шкирку.  
Но в конце концов, когда колени Ричарда обхватывают бедра Алвы, все возвращается на круги своя.

Они там же, где начали, и член Ричарда оставляет постыдно влажные следы на нежной коже живота.

— Ну же, покажитесь, — насмехается Алва, поднимая вверх его рубашку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее.  
Ричард привычно стискивает зубы, но вдруг передумав, в каком-то приступе безумия, зло целует Алву. Его напору поддаются покорно и удивленно. Совсем не так, как он ожидал.

Он ждет едкого комментария, когда отстраняется, но ничего так и не следует. Только молчание и настойчивые ласки: вниз к основанию, снова вверх, подушечка пальца, собирающая влагу и растирающая ее почти болезненными движениями.

Удерживаемый Алвой за талию, он откидывается назад, почти повисая на его руке, чтоб повернуть голову и увидеть Катари с неровными пятнами алого румянца, нервно теребящую нить жемчуга. Словно это изящное украшение душит ее, словно именно из-за него так часто вздымается маленькая грудь.

И тут же, с силой выдернутый из этого видения, Ричард сталкивается губами с Алвой, теперь уже его решительно ведут, не позволяя оспорить первенство. Потом к губам присоединяются пальцы, потом заменяют их, лихорадочно исследуя рот Ричарда, поглаживая язык, обводя внутреннюю поверхность щеки.

Ричард пропускает их в рот, позволяя своевольничать до поры, уже великолепно зная, что под конец мстительно сожмет зубы, оставляя синевато-алые следы, которые пройдут не сразу.  
И пусть они будут скрыты перчатками.  
Ну и что.  
Кто сможет обвинить его в том, что он не предупреждал?

Он не слышит собственного стона, не слышит, как мягко рассыпаются по полу жемчужины, поддавшиеся дрогнувшей руке Катари.

Мундир Алвы пахнет чем-то знакомо-цветочным. Успокаивающим и заставляющим томительно выгнуться, жадно глотая этот запах.  
Как надломленные стебли нарциссов, понимает он. Но не хочет думать об этом, не сегодня.  
Лучше — и вовсе никогда.


End file.
